If only I could go back in time Ness and Lucas
by the crowned StarPrince
Summary: A SMASH VILLE STORY! Ness decides to take a walk in Smash Ville at night. Little did he know he was walking right into memory lane. Ness and Lucas story. Ness Misses Lucas :( I can't belive Lucas is not in smash bros 4! WHAT THE FREAK? HE WAS MY BEST CHARACTER! oh well, I guess I'll just have to make do with Ness and Lucina :I


The sun slowly set, the sky faded into a deep violet hue, light pink and purple clouds drifted steadily amid the heavens, it was beautiful and very quiet this evening. Although many of my fellow smashers were against it, I usually spent my evenings walking along the roads and streets of Smash Ville. There were hardly any vehicles here, there were even fewer at night. We mostly traveled by foot and trains and sometimes even teleporters here. So there was not much fear of being run over. There weren't many people who came out at night either. After all, there was only about forty of us...

I took in a deep breath and exhaled… although I liked to be alone occasionally, the loneliness just felt empty this time… it didn't mix well with the calmness in the cool breezy air. It was strange… everything on the outside, the people around me, the feelings, my life. It felt good… but it didn't feel right.

I felt happy… but I also felt pain, I wanted to be alone and yet I was lonely… my thoughts went back and forth between the past and the present, I couldn't think of any other reason of why I stirred anxiously like this in my mind and even in my dreams.

"Nothing about this seemed fair at all…" Echoing over and over again my thoughts rumbled.

"Why wasn't Lucas invited?!" full of rage and pain, I clenched my fist,

"There was nothing wrong with him! He was probably even stronger then ME! Heck, HE WAS STRONGER THEN ME!" Pressing my hands on my skull forcefully and out of frustration I clutched my head! Electric sparks built up in my finger tips and shot out of my body violently! The sparks blasted into fire and the flames burned down a few trash cans to the ground! Realizing what I had started, I groaned irritated and with a single thought, the fire that was blazing intensely blinked right out in an instant. At that moment a flash back of a memory danced in my mind.

"Ness, I can teach you a special move if you want!" My kind friend smiled, he always had a horrible habit of doing that too much, but that's one of the reasons why I loved the kid. "Alright smiley, what do you want to teach me?" A proud smirk carved across my face. "The Magypsy people taught me this!" His eyes were bright, sparkling with excitement even. "Ma- what?!" Puzzled I uttered. "Don't worry I'll save that story… for another day." Lucas grimaced awkwardly and then began to smile happily again. He wasn't the sort of person to be upset over things for very long at all. "Alright, I'll take your word for it!" I scratched the back of my head. "Okay! Let me show you first!" My excited friend stepped back a few feet and then shouted enthusiastically "ARE YOU READY?!" I nodded "Yes" with a very amused look on my face. "HERE IT GOES!" Lucas crossed his arms and he started to glow in a mysterious light, the glow grew brighter and brighter until sparks and electric waves spiked through his body! "PK Love!" A crazy eruption of power and light shot through the air! The light itself was in the shape of a beaming rectangular hexagon within another shining hexagon! The mere energy emitting from the attack was overwhelming! The sparks flickering on Lucas's body soon vanished and so did the light of the attack.

"Whoa… that's called PK love?! It looks more like PK DESTROY!" I teased. Lucas rolled his eyes and snickered at me. "Come here Ness, let me teach you now." Lucas walked over to me and grinned suspiciously as he got closer and closer. "Uhhh, Lucas, why are you acting weird?" This powerful blondie was getting too close for comfort. Lucas wrapped his arms around my torso, staring up at him deviously I chuckled "Oh my Lucas! I never knew you thought of me THAT WAY!" My strong but timid friend became flustered and his soft baby face beamed red! "HAHAHA You're such a weirdo Lucas!" Laughing hysterically I teased my friend again! "N- NO, it's not like that okay! GAHHH! Just hold still!" Still rosy with blush, Lucas touched his forehead to mine. In that instant I saw visions of a world I had never seen, I saw multitudes of vibrant colors and beauty! Vast oceans glittering in the sunlight, mountains surrounded by mist in the night, I saw stars and galaxies shining with consuming passion and glittering splendor!

"Lucas… is this what you see?" Mesmerized I spoke.

"Yes, as there is death in the many worlds, there is life, and as there is hate and fear, there is love, for perfect love cast's away fear and hate of all kind!" Lucas's voice was powerful, if I didn't know him; I would have barely recognized it.

The memory soon faded and I was left empty again… I wanted to keep dancing with the past, but the past was the past… My lifeless eyes made their way to the darkened sky, the stars shone ever bright, but not like they used too.

"If only…" I muttered under my breath.

"If only I could go back in time."


End file.
